


A Helping Hand

by runswithcats



Category: Marvel, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Little Black Dress, Not Beta Read, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 12:29:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11081616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runswithcats/pseuds/runswithcats
Summary: You and Jamie Madrox, (aka Multiple Man), share a steamy evening together.





	A Helping Hand

As you walk up the stairs to the bedroom you can feel Jamie watching you. He stands at the bottom of the stairs and eyes you hungrily. The little black dress you are wearing hugs your curves in all the right places so you slow down and add an extra sway to your hips. Glancing over your shoulder you see him grinning wickedly at you before starting up the stairs after you.

You open the bedroom door and step inside. You have just enough time to register that there is already someone in the bed before you feel Jamie’s arms wrap around your waist pulling you close. You can feel his arousal grinding against your ass and his hot breath on the nape of your neck. On the bed in front of you is a copy of Jamie, completely at ease in his boxers. An involuntary moan slips out and you turn around. Jamie's lips meet yours, his tongue probes, demanding entrance. Dazed by the intensity of the kiss it comes as a surprise when he suddenly lifts you up and carries you to the bed depositing you into the lap of the copy waiting there. Strong hands grasp your arms pulling them behind your back. He moves both of your wrists into one of his large hands and with his other hand he brushes your hair away from your ears. You feel his hot breath against your ear as he whispers,

“That was really fucking hot, do you mind if I have a taste.”

Without waiting for a response he begins to attack your neck with lips and teeth. You are so absorbed with what he is doing that at first you almost don't notice him begin to unzip your dress. The original quickly moves forward to help peel the dress from your body. He backs up and takes a long look at you. You weren't wearing a bra so all that is left is a lacy pair of panties. The original’s voice is husky as he murmurs

“Oh, fuck. I have so much I want to do that hot little body of yours. I'm going to need an extra set of hands.”

At that he snaps his fingers creating yet another clone. The copy behind you ceases his attack on your neck and flips you onto your stomach and positions you so your legs dangle over one side of the large king size mattress. He is straddling the small of your back and you can easily feel his hard on. Both of your arms are firmly restrained behind your back by one of his hands while his other hand is tangled in your hair pulling just enough to make you arch your neck back.

A pair of hands is sliding your panties off. Gently but firmly he spreads yours legs wider. You feel your legs being supported by a pair of shoulders and figure he must be kneeling behind you. Your eyes widen as Jamie enters your line of sight. He has already stripped down and his penis appears to be painfully hard. He climbs on the bed in front of you and kneels. The hand in your hair guides your head until your lips are poised above the blunt and swollen head of Jamie's erection.

Throughout all this the copy behind you has been busy kissing, licking and sucking the soft flesh of your inner thighs. He starts a little above your knee and gradually works his way up always stopping just short of where you want him most. You feel his hot breath ghost across your cunt before he turns his attention to the other leg.

You feel the blunt head of Jamie's erection glide along the seam of your lips demanding entrance and you are more than happy to oblige. The hand in your hair is holding your head firmly in place leaving you helpless to resist. Jamie is slowly thrusting into your mouth. He takes his time and as soon as he feels you gag he withdraws. With each thrust though he is able to go further back.

The copy behind you has finally turned his attention to your dripping cunt his lips providing gentle suction to your outer folds as he fucks your with his tongue. You moan in ecstasy causing the Jamie in front of you to gasp. He reaches his hands over and begins massage your breasts. His thrusts are growing more and more frantic and it's not long before your feel his dick pulse shooting his hot thick seed down your throat. At the moment he finds his release his fingers take hold of your nipples and twists them sharply causing you to orgasm. 

The copy that had be straddling you releases your arms and moves off of you. The copy that had been behind you also moves away and the original Jamie gathers you in his arms and holds you close. He is whispering in your ear, 

“I promised the others they could have a piece of you too. How would you feel about putting on a show for me?”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure if I plan on continuing this, I have run out of inspiration for now but if anyone is interested in reading more feel free to let me know. This is my first attempt at writing smut so feed back is appreciated.


End file.
